Inside Out (5415 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
5415 Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Tall (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Imotchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Docoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (5415 Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:5415 Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG